


Rime

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Late at Night, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Winter, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's her eyes that really take your breath away.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Rime

For a change, it's Estelle, who pulls you in for a kiss. The warmth of her lips is welcome and as she falls back against the tree, you gladly allow her to bring you even closer together. The air is freezing, and it makes your cheeks burn just a little bit. As your embrace becomes more intimate, it quickly melts away.

Every single movement of hers just makes her intention clearer. Happy that your intuition had been correct, your hands leave her waist, travel south until you can reach underneath the skirt of her red winter uniform. As you feel around for her belt, you brush along her thighs. She giggles into the kiss and the sound makes your heart pound just a little bit faster.

When you're finally done working on her clothes, you don't hesitate, or give her any warning. Within a moment, you go from feeling the hem of her underwear to working your way inside. Brushing over the small patch of her, you probe around her entrance for little more than a second before you push inside at last, and Estelle gasps. _Loudly._

Maybe it happens on instinct, or maybe the volume of her voice had shaken her, but she breaks the kiss. For a moment, you halt all movement. White, fleeting clouds rise and dissipate between you with each quick breath. From such a close distance, the colour that has risen to her cheeks contrasts beautifully with her pale skin. Under the glow of the full moon, it appears as flawless and shining as the finest marble.

But it's her eyes that really take your breath away. In her turquoise orbs, the spark of the moon dances with dark swirls of desire. Closing the distance to her, your lips unite for another kiss, and in the same movement, you begin to move.

Usually, you would take things slower, since you already took the time to sneak away from the reception, but something about the look in her eyes dares you to take a different route. As she wraps her arms around your neck, you do your best to be quick about building the pressure. Vigorously, your fingers work her in a fast rhythm.

Soon, it has Estelle breathing against your lips, with sweet noises bubbling from the depth of her throat, rather than kissing you. In the way her arms tense around her, how her body and voice both begin to tremble, and how she pulsates around your fingers, you perhaps sense it coming even before she does.

A little push of your thumb does it. Estelle cries out as you push against her core, without even trying to keep herself quiet. Her whole body shakes with a violent spasm and she falls forward until her forehead rests against your shoulder.

Her breath is shaky and as she stands on weak legs, melting against you, you can feel her thunderous heartbeat even through all layers of her clothing. Neither of you says a word. Even when you feel her slowly return to normal you continue to hold her tight. To just remain for a little longer, hidden between the trees and under the moon's shine, is a wish you communicate without words.


End file.
